Obsessed
by Hip Huggers
Summary: Based on the movie Obsessed. A young intern starts working at the crime lab and becomes dangerously obsessed with Eric who is dating Calleigh. Will things work themselves out or will they end badly for the CSI's? Rated M for Violence and Language
1. Secrets

**A/N:** I Do Not Own Any CSI Miami, and May Contain Spoilers for the movie Obsessed

Obsession 

Hip Huggers

Chapter 1: Secrets

It was another smouldering hot day in Miami. The waters were blue, the skies were clear and the Miami CSI's were as busy has ever. A young man had been killed by his fiance when she found out he had cheated on her the day before their wedding. Thankfully it hadn't taken the CSI's too long to solve this case.

It was, however, long enough for Eric to go crazy with thoughts of Calleigh, She was all he could think about, her long blonde hair, her green eyes. He could go on for hours and hours thinking about her. So, when she walked into the locker room he almost tackled her.

"Hey Eric. How's it going?" her Southern accent strong as she opened her locker. "Hey Cal, it's going the same as any other day." he never took his eyes off of her, she was being very seductive by doing nothing. He leaned in to kiss her, and not exactly to his surprise she pulled away. "Eric, not at work." she smiled and closed her locker door grabbing her purse in the process. "You always say that, one of these times I'm not going to listen and I am just going to kiss you."

Eric closed the gap between them wrapping his arms around Calleigh's waist. He watched as Calleigh looked from side to side wondering what she was looking for. Then she did something he thought she would never do, she stood on the top of her toes and put her lips to his. It was a brief but sweet kiss and was over to quickly for Eric.

"Wh-wha-what was that? I-I thought you said not at work." Calleigh was laughing as Eric tried to find the right words. "You weren't expecting it so…" and with that she threw her purse over her shoulder and walked out of the locker room. Only turning back to say, "are you coming?" raising her eyebrows in a clearly provocative. He slammed his locker closed and ran out after her.

_Meanwhile_:

"Hello Ms. Nicholls, I'm Lieutenant Caine." Horatio looked at the young college student.

"Please call me Aleesa, I am very excited about my internship here." Aleesa was in no way ordinary, she was 5'10", long brown hair, long legs, and well it wasn't exactly easy to over look her chest.

"Well Aleesa, you can start tomorrow morning. Be here for about 8:30 and then I will introduce you to the team, okay?" Horatio said leading her out of the building.

"Absolutely, I can't wait." Aleesa said goodbye to Horatio and caught sight of something that gave her goose bumps. It was a tall handsome Cuban man walking with a petit blonde. She decided then that he would without a doubt be hers, but of course her plan would have to be a secret. _We all have secrets_ she thought to herself and with that she walked to her car and continued planning.

**A/N: **Please read and review.


	2. Meeting

**A/N:** Still don't own anything, sorry if I seem sexist in this chapter. I swear I'm not usually.

Chapter 2: Meeting

He could get used to this, he really could. He loved Calleigh so much and the fact that she was being more open about their relationship meant she felt the same way, or was at least starting to.

"Hello Eric, Calleigh this is our new intern, Aleesa." Horatio said introducing his top CSI's to the vivacious new intern. Aleesa smiled her politest smile, she couldn't help but notice that Eric was staring at her, which, was exactly what she wanted. Unfortunately Calleigh had noticed too, and as much as Calleigh hated to admit it she was staring at her too. She had the perfect smile, filled with beautiful white teeth, an easily noticeable chest, long legs, and the perfect face. Oh yes, it would be very complicated for the males to get anything done when they had the perfect girl to look at.

"It is so nice to meet you Eric, and Kaleigh." Aleesa had clearly mispronounced Calleigh's name, sending Calleigh into a quiet rage.

"Actually it's Calleigh, Alicia." it was obvious that Calleigh was not going to back down.

"Oh! I am so sorry, I am not the greatest when it comes to pronouncing names that are more then seven letters. I hope you can forgive me," Aleesa was amazing at faking apologies, especially when she had set her mind on getting something.

"Well, just this once, since you are new and all." Calleigh was in no way going to let Eric or Horatio see her fuming although she was having an extremely hard time masking it. Aleesa just flashed another one of her perfect smiles and turned to Horatio.

"Maybe we should go see the rest of your team so I can embarrass myself even more." she was being cute hoping to catch Eric's attention, however he just waved and walked away with Calleigh. _Stupid blonde, he __**WILL**__ be mine and there is no way you are going to stand between us. I will do __**ANYTHING **__to make sure of it. Anything._ Aleesa thought as she walked away following Horatio.

Meanwhile in the break room Ryan and Natalia were watching the awkward encounter.

"Wow! I have NEVER seen someone make Calleigh act like that." Natalia said pouring a cup of coffee.

"Wait, are we watching the same introduction? I didn't see Calleigh do anything different then she normally would have." Ryan accepted the coffee confused by what Natalia had said.

"Well, that is because you are a guy. You see a pair of boobs and you see nothing else." Ryan just stared at Natalia, rolling his eyes at one point. "What? You know it's true." just then Horatio and the new girl walked in.

"Ryan, Natalia this is Aleesa. She is our new intern." Horatio was getting very tired of these introductions. "Hello, it is very nice to meet you." Aleesa was still thinking about Eric. Natalia was proved right when all Ryan could do was stare at Aleesa's chest. Natalia just waved as they walked out to go greet Tara.

Ryan was watching her butt as they left the break room when he felt a sudden, sharp pain in his leg.

"What the heck was that for? I was just being polite." if looks could kill he would definitely be dead by now.

"_Oh no, I see more then just her butt and breasts._" Natalia found mocking him very entertaining. Ryan just stared at her, "Hey! You were looking too, I mean who wouldn't." his attempt at innocence was pathetic. He just sighed and went back to the trace lab."

Aleesa was sitting at the front desk with a girl whose name she had already forgotten and did not care to look. _What does he see in her, I am twice as pretty, we would make a beautiful couple, we could have beautiful children. _She still could not wrap her brain around it and it was becoming a lot harder to focus on the job. At that moment Ryan had walked pass the desk.

"Hey, umm, Ryan? What's up with those two?" Ryan's words seemed to disappear as he came closer to the beautiful intern. Aleesa having noticed this loosened the top button on her shirt and leaned over the desk, giving Ryan a complete view of what was beneath her shirt. She looked to make sure the other lady was gone before she ran her hand over Ryan's shoulder.

"Are they a couple?" she was using her seductive voice to ensure she got an answer. Ryan just nodded yes. "What are there last names?" she started leaning in even closer lowering her hand as she did so.

"D...Delko and D… Duquesne, could you please stop that I can't focus." Ryan looked like a deer in the headlights and decided it better to leave before it got a little 'harder'.

"Calleigh Delko, hmmm. That's not a could match, now Aleesa Delko. That would definitely work." she said out loud, but still quiet enough for no one to hear.

Tomorrow she would put her plan into motion and that stupid blonde would be out of her way, and she and Eric could be together forever.

"Forever" and with that she grabbed her purse and was one her way out the door, taking a quick look at which car was Calleigh's.


	3. Mistakes

A/N: **Still own nothing.**

**P.S. If you want to see anything happen in the story tell me and I will work it in, OPEN TO ALL IDEAS! = ).**

**Chapter 3: Mistakes**

"**Good morning!" Calleigh couldn't help but roll her eyes at the bubbly personality of the new intern.**

"**Good morning, what to have there?" Eric was the first one to respond and question the coffee in Aleesa's hands. **

"**Well, I know this great little Spanish café and I figured that since I am the new girl it would help with your first impressions of me." she put the coffee and the pastries on the counter. "Well I guess I guess technically it would be second impressions. Oh well! You know what I mean." Aleesa watched as every one including Calleigh grabbed a cup of coffee. **

"**So, anything new and exciting happening in the lives of Miami's finest?" Aleesa's smile was impossible to resist. **

"**Well, Calleigh and I are just about to head out to a scene. A 19 year old girl was attacked while getting into her car at the super market." Ryan took a sip of his coffee before grabbing his kit.**

"**Oh, I guess we had better head out then. I'll see you guys later." Calleigh grabbed the keys to her hummer. **

"**Wait!" Aleesa ran out after her. "I'm really sorry for how I acted yesterday, it was very immature. I hope you can forgive me." Aleesa said while giving her impossible to resist smile. Her plan worked Calleigh smiled back. "It's okay, I didn't exactly behave as mature as possible. Besides, you do make a very good second impression, but I really do have to go." and with that Calleigh walked out. **_**And you're considered smart?**_** Aleesa couldn't help but laugh at how gullible the CSI was.**

*** * ***

**Eric walked into the break room only to hear someone sobbing, he was pretty sure it was Aleesa.**

"**Hey, what's wrong?" he asked as Aleesa turned around.**

"**It's nothing really, you don't want to listen." she let out another sob.**

"**Sure I do, come on, I'm all ears." Eric flashed her one of his gorgeous smiles.**

"**You're just going to laugh… I broke up with my boyfriend, it turns out he only cared about my looks. I mean I'm not stupid, I know that I have a great body. Why else would even talk to me, but for him to say the only good qualities about me are my ass, and breasts…" she couldn't even finish her sentence before letting out another sob.**

"**Hey, first of all that guy is obviously a dick. Second, you have a great personality, if I wasn't seeing someone I would be all over you." just then his phone went off, it was a text message : **_**My place 8:30... Don't be late! ;) - Calleigh**_**. He looked at his watch it was six, he had 2 ½ hours before he had to be there, but he figured the earlier the better.**

"**Listen, you hang in there, the right guy is out there somewhere, you just have to keep looking." and with that he was gone. **

**She waited until he was far enough away before pulling out her compact mirror, **_**I can't believe it. They always fall for the tears**_**. Her plan was working, she had everyone right where she wanted them.**

**Calleigh wasn't suspecting anything, she had Ryan eating out of her hands, Horatio and Natalia didn't bother her, and Eric had said she wanted her. Everything was perfect, now all she had to do was get Eric and Calleigh away from each other.**

*** * * **

**Eric knocked on Calleigh's door. It was 8:00 p.m. he knew Calleigh wouldn't mind him being a little earlier.**

"**Hey! How did I know you would show up early?" her southern accent was very thick, it was driving Eric insane. "Come in." she opened the door a little further revealing the little black dress she had on. It was about knee length, had no back, and revealed a lot of cleavage. Eric just stared, afraid to say anything stupid to ruin the moment. **

"**I think we should just skip the boring, 'how was your day' and go straight to the fun stuff." gesturing towards the bedroom.**

"**Are you sure, you don't have to do this, if you think we're rushing th-" Calleigh put her finger to his lips. "Yes, I am one hundred and ten percent sure." placing her lips to Eric's. "But if your not sure we can always wait." she said getting about a step away from Eric before he had her back in her arms.**

"**I never said anything about not wanting to. I was just being a gentleman and making sure that this is what you wanted." he began kissing her neck. "Well, this is definitely something I want." Calleigh added before undoing the buttons on his shirt. "Let's go." guiding Eric to her bedroom.**

**A/N:** I Know I'm Evil, But Just Use Your Imagination. Anyway Sorry It Took So Long Updating… I Have A LOT Of Homework…. Please Review and Again If You Want To See Something Happen Just Let Me Know, and I Will Give You Credit If I Put It in The Story… = )


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Still Don't Own Anything = ( … This Chapter Is A Look Into Aleesa's Past…

Chapter 4: Past

"Good morning, you are looking rather proud this morning." Aleesa made the quick the judgement call on Eric's mood. "Care to share?" she said while raising her left eyebrow seductively.

"Yeah, well it's one those moments where it's for me to know and you, never to find." he said pouring himself a cup of coffee. "I really don't want to go to the gym today." he added with a sigh.

"Yeah, like you really need to workout." Aleesa said while grabbing his biceps. "I think you're pretty much rock solid." she added in a flattering voice.

"Wow, they should just sell you as confidence in a bottle." Eric said grabbing a packet of sugar. "Except I'm pretty sure you wouldn't fit in the bottle." he regretted the words the second they left his mouth. Aleesa just burst into laughter at Eric's apologetic face.

"Your probably right, they don't have a big enough bottle to fit this much peppiness in." instantly making Eric feel better. The two of them just continued to laugh incessantly, however, Calleigh was now watching and new instantly that Aleesa had fooled her into rethinking her first impression.

* * *

Calleigh was in the break room with her laptop, she was looking into Aleesa's background. The only thing she had found out was that to Aleesa used to model to pay for her schooling, only she was a very specific model. She had modeled swimsuits and lingerie, bridal and prom/ball gowns. Calleigh was close to giving up when she came across a picture and a recent small town newspaper article. The headline read: "Love Gone Wrong!" and the cover picture was of Aleesa, just as beautiful as ever, but she had a different name. Calleigh read the article taking in every word.

_Alison Nicholas and Jeremy Hartenant were madly in love with each other and had planned on spending the rest of their lives together, however, this was no fairytale. Another man (who the police refuse to disclose) became extremely obsessed with Alison and refused to leave the couple alone. Unfortunately the man decided to take matters into his own hands and take Jeremy's life and his own. We will update tomorrow with more news on the matter._

She continued to read the articles.

_Alison Nicholas is being put on trial for murdering both men. Police are saying that Alison became attached to both men and the attention she was receiving, but became so obsessed with everyone wanting her she decided to murder both men and give herself this incredible story and make the world fall in love with her._

Calleigh couldn't believe her eyes. _That bitch is psychotic_ she thought while clicking on the next one, unaware that Aleesa was watching her.

_Police make a full apology to Alison Nicholas and her family. As it turns out the police had missed a key piece of evidence in the case proving that it was a murder suicide. _

She had no idea what to think now, but judging by the way Aleesa or Alison or whoever she was, was extremely in love with Eric. Maybe she was so traumatized by what happened to her that she would do the same thing to Eric, Calleigh didn't know what to expect, but she knew that Aleesa was not to be trusted. No matter what.

* * *

Eric was listening to everything that Calleigh was saying about Aleesa and her past, but could not for a second believe that something this traumatic could happen to someone as sweet as Aleesa.

"Eric, I know you think she is some kind of angel in disguise, but I think that she is a little crazy. I think the police had everything right in their report and that the evidence was compromised." Calleigh was trying to reason with Eric.

"Calleigh, you are doing exactly what we're trained not to do. You are jumping to conclusions and I think getting the story straight from Aleesa would help ease your mind a little." Eric was trying to make Calleigh see that there were two sides to each story.

Eric put his hands on her hips "let's not worry about this now." Calleigh simply answered by putting her hands on his hips.

_Meanwhile_

Aleesa had looked up Calleigh's address in the phone book. _If she was smart she'd remain unlisted. _Aleesa watched as Eric walked up to Calleigh's apartment, once he was inside she drove around the parking garage making sure there were no camera's around. Once she was sure, she put on an oversized jacket and gloves, grabbed a can of bright orange spray paint and walked over to Calleigh's car. She shook the can up and began to spray the car in front of her with the letters _B-I-T-C-H_. Once she was done she got back into the car she rented she took of the jacket placed it in a bag to be burned. _I knew watching how they got the killers would pay off_ and with that Aleesa drove off, leaving absolutely no trace that she was ever there.

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long to update, homework is something that needs to be burned. Anyway I'm also sorry if this chapter is kind of like a filler, I just needed Calleigh and Aleesa's relationship to turn back into a hate-hate relationship. = P. Please read and review and tell me if you want to see anything happen. J


	5. Truth or Lies?

**A/N:** This Takes Place Right After The Last Chapter, When Eric and Calleigh are Talking… and The Story Is Going To Get More M Rated after This Chapter, also Rick and Aleesa become team mates…

Chapter 5: Truth or Lie?

"You're right, we can get Aleesa's story and settle any of your concerns" Eric responded to Calleigh while putting his hands on her hips. "Let's go for a walk, that might ease your mind a little." Eric took Calleigh's hand grabbed their jackets and headed out of her building.

"Wait, I need to get something from my car." Calleigh said leading Eric towards the parking garage stopping dead in her tracks when she noticed the paint on her car. Eric noticed Calleigh's look of shock and terror and looked towards her car seeing what she was staring at.

"Calleigh, maybe we should call H." Calleigh just shook her head at Eric's comment. 'I should clean that off my car, I mean there are children that live in this building." Eric stared at Calleigh she was an Ace CSI and she was thinking about destroying evidence. "Calleigh we don't know who did that, it could be a murder." Eric was trying to get her to see reason. Calleigh turned to Eric and sighed, "You're right, we should process it…" Eric could tell that Calleigh was just as concerned about this as he was.

* * *

It was another smouldering hot day in Miami, the only difference in the Miami Dade Crime Lab was the vivacious young intern who was currently wearing an outfit that barely fit the dress code.

"Oh my Horatio, is it just me or does Miami get hotter every single day?" Aleesa was fanning herself with her hands taking notice to all the men that were staring at her, taking a special note to the fact that even Eric had looked up at her for a brief moment. "We live in Miami my dear, it is always hot." Horatio said over the counter to Aleesa. "Can you call CSI's Delko and Duquesne into my office please?" and with that Horatio walked into his office. "Sure," Aleesa barely even noticed the fact that he had left. Just then Eric and Calleigh walked by, _Of course, she's just like a bitch on a leash._

"Eric, Horatio wants you two in his office." Aleesa said paying no mind to Calleigh. "Uh, sure, thanks." he and Calleigh changed their course.

"She hates me Eric." Calleigh whispered since they were still in Aleesa's hearing range.

"No She Doesn't Calleigh, she just addressed me because my name is the quickest and easiest to pronounce." Calleigh just stared at Eric in disbelief and was about to say something when they reached Horatio's office. Calleigh knocked and opened the door when she heard Horatio's, "Come in". Once inside she looked to the person who was standing beside Horatio, _Crap_ she thought as she looked to the men, " Horatio… Stetler."

* * *

Aleesa watched Horatio's office for a good half an hour before she say Eric and Calleigh come out of his office.

"Hey!" she called out to them, more so to Eric than Calleigh. All she got back in response was a look of grief from Calleigh. _It worked, I knew getting Stelter involved would ease the plan along. _

_* * * _

Eric was sitting in the break room when Aleesa walked in, "Hey, how are you?". Nothing. He just looked at his coffee cup. She tried again, "You going to the party tonight?" she waited a little longer this time for a response, still nothing. "You know what I find makes people feel better, dancing. I think it is the best anti-depressant there is." she smiled at Eric when he laughed. "See, there is always an upside. So, are you going to the party tonight?" she watched as he got up and put his coffee cup in the sink.

"Yeah, I guess so. I mean I could use a little fun." that was all she needed to know.

"Well, I'll see you there." she said as she went back to the front desk. Just then Stetler walked up to the desk,

"Thanks for the info" he whispered to her.

"It was my pleasure, now as for our agreement, I'm going to need you at the party tonight and make sure you bring the right stuff. I need him dazed and confused. You got that?" she told him in a very demanding tone. "From here on out, Eric Delko will be mine." She looked over at the break room. _Figures._ she thought when she saw that Eric and Calleigh were talking.

* * *

_6: 30_. Aleesa had only about 20 minutes to get ready before the party. "I'm borrowing these" she shouted at her roommate while holding up a pair of red, stiletto pumps. Aleesa walked into her room opening her top drawer, pulling out a black wig and put it in her bag.

_Let's get this party started._ she thought as she walked out of her apartment.

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long for me to update I have been up to my ears in homework, thankfully school will be out in a week then the story will pick up again… R&R


End file.
